


Arrepentimiento

by Yasuhiro_00



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Un poco triste tal vez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_00/pseuds/Yasuhiro_00





	Arrepentimiento

Yo nunca pertenecí aquí.

Fueron las palabras que resonaron en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Mi propia voz me hace la misma pregunta todos los días. Si. Tiene razón, no hay razón para quedarme. Pero niego irme. Es molesto, lo sé. 

Tengo miedo.  
Mi propia mente me está destruyendo.

Quiero olvidar. Quiero ignorar la voz que me dice que pare todo.

Tengo miedo. Quiero huir, pero mis propios miedos me atormentan a donde vaya.

¿Acaso no tengo solución?¿No hay manera de arreglarme?¿Ya estoy roto?

No, yo estoy bien. Lo estaré. Todo mejorará, sé que puede mejorar.

Sé que estoy solo, lo sé. Así es mejor. Así es como debe ser. Así es como siempre ha sido.

No volveré a ilusionarme con palabras dulces. No volveré a confiar en las promesas. No puedo confiar en los demás. Ni siquiera sé si confío en mí mismo.

Soy de lo peor. No puedo confiar en que puedo ser algo para alguien.

Las palabras dulces ahora me duelen. Duelen. Me duelen. No, no quiero eso. Extraño sentir la calidez de unas palabras dulces.

Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Ya no puedo ser aquel que conociste, ya no puedo seguir sonriendo para ti. Por eso actuaré como si no te conociera, no dejaré que vuelvas a entrar a mi mundo. Ya no puedo. 

Gracias por los lindos momentos que me diste. Gracias por quererme hacerme reír.  
Gracias por apoyarme en mi proyectos.  
Gracias por querer pasar tiempo conmigo.  
Gracias por escucharme.  
Me alegro que te hayas ido antes de que pudiera lastimarte. Puedes deshacerte de todo lo que te di. Puedes hacer que nunca existí. Olvida todo lo que hice y dije, no te servirán de nada recordarlos.

Puedes olvidarme. No, olvídame. No merezco estar en tus recuerdos, ya no soy quién alguna vez conociste.

Te amo Nana, te amé como a ningún otro. Lastima que nunca pude decirte como realmente me sentía.

...

Renjun dejó el lápiz a un lado, sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

“Ya no tiene caso llorar”.

Se limpió con la manga de su suéter y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Aún no podía llorar, el día aún no había acabado.

Tomó el papel donde estaba escribiendo y lo rompió en varios pedazos pequeños para luego tirarlos en el bote de la basura.

Si. Ya no tenía caso llorar, aún así cuando escribía pensando en él, las palabras que nunca dijo salían junto con unas cuantas lágrimas.

Renjun estaría por siempre arrepentido, lo sabía. No había forma que pudiera olvidarlo por más que lo intentará, era bueno para recordar y malo para olvidar. 

Pero así lo decidió y así lo aceptó. Viviría arrepentido aunque nadie se enterase. 

Ahora, lo único que lo mantenía en pie, tratando de vivir día a día, era su hermano Chenle. El último pilar que le quedaba. Ya no esperaba que hubieran más y así era lo mejor. Lo que suceda después ya no será algo que deba importarle.


End file.
